Hospital Visits
by ayafangirl
Summary: When Umeda gets into an accident and is hospitalized, it opens both Ryoichi and Akiha's eyes to the strength and heart of the doctor. Let the battle for the injured Umeda begin!
1. Chapter 1: Accident

_A/N: Nice to see everyone, reading some more HokuxAki, huh? Good for you! This will contain minimal RyoxHoku mentionings, but I promise Ryouichi's not the bad guy in this! I wrote this a while ago and finally have had the time to post it, so please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Hisaya Nakajo would shoot me if she knew what I was doing to her work. XP_

Ch. 1: Accident

It was a pretty typical Saturday evening for the two. It had been a little over a month since they had last seen each other, and there had been plenty to catch up on. It was mid-January and very cold out, and there were patches of ice along the sidewalks as they made their way to the train station to part and go home.

"So, Ryoichi, tell Masato and his family I said hello," Umeda said around his cigarette.

The black-haired man smiled at the redhead. "Sure. Hey, when the weather warms up, he was talking about getting some friends together and going out for a picnic. Anything to show off his little Hazuki," he chuckled, "you're welcome to come, Hokuto."

He relished the nervous flicker that passed through his best friend's light brown eyes. "No, thanks," he finally responded. "That's kind of you, but I wouldn't fit in there."

Ryoichi fought to keep the smile off his face. "Really? Please, you could come if you wanted to,"

"That's alright." Came the abrupt answer.

Ryoichi rolled his eyes, really glad Umeda had backed down. He loved the way the defiant doctor always gave up around him. It was pathetic, and might be offensive to most. But then again, Ryoichi Kijima was not like most. He knew how much he meant the Umeda and he liked having someone spun around his finger. Growing up alone had twisted him…rather than value the love of his friend he tended to exploit it. There was nothing he enjoyed more than seeing the gorgeous, cocky doctor squirm. "Fine, fine." He trailed off, not feeling like talking. _Let Hokuto start a conversation for once_. He listened to the blissfully awkward pause before Umeda did work up the courage to speak up.

"So, back to Osaka for me. How's the fortune shop been going?"

"Great, thanks," he was tempted to bring up Hazuki again but decided against it. That'd be overkill. Just then, the ebony-haired man slipped on the icy sidewalk. "Whoa!"

He felt Umeda's firm grip take hold of his upper arm and relaxed. He knew his friend wouldn't let him fall. "Are you okay? You should be more careful."

"I'm fine. Thanks, Hokuto." He flashed a brilliant smile, Umeda's face went from worried to flustered as he looked away, suddenly finding his cigarette very interesting.

There was a loud blare and they both turned their heads rapidly to see a motorcycle flash by in the blink of an eye. "Racing," the doctor muttered with annoyance, "on a night like this? What fools."

"Yeah, really, are they trying to kill someone?" the fortuneteller agreed. They made their way to cross the street one the 'cross' sign appeared on the street and a second motorcycle had passed.

"Ryoichi—!" the black-haired man turned to see Umeda looking down with the concern back in his eyes. Following his gaze, he saw he was headed straight for a patch of ice. Sidestepping quickly, he opened his mouth to thank the redhead. His own coal-black eyes widened in horror.

Umeda had slipped while watching Ryoichi's step and was slipping right back off the curb. Ryoichi reached out although he knew it was useless. All he could do was watch as the doctor fell onto the road—and right into the path of a third racing motorcycle that blatantly ignored the light and didn't see the black-clad redhead.

"HOKUTO!"

He shut his eyes tight but couldn't shut off his ears to the slam—and the scream.

_Bum Bum Buum! I'll update soon, but reviews would be more prompting. Please let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2Visit

_A/N: sorry for the wait! I wasn't expecting such a response, let alone so soon! thank you so much for all who reviewed (hoku/aki buddy! ^-^)!!! I really appreciated the feedback and hope it continues! Sorry for the insanely short chapter, I promise the next one is longer and will be out soon!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hisaya Nakajo's Hana-Kimi.

Ch. 2: Visit

Caramel-brown eyes flitted open. Umeda slowly took in his surroundings. There was a blinding florescent light above him and light pouring in though a window. He was in a bed that was not his own in a room that was entirely white.

"Hokuto?" a familiar voice whispered.

He turned quickly and winced. "Ryoichi?"

The black-eyed man looked beside himself with relief. "Oh, thank god you're alright." His voice was a gentle whisper.

"What happened?" he asked. His throat was painfully dry.

Ryoichi sighed. "I wouldn't expect you to remember. You fell on the street when we were walking home last night. You hit your head really hard against the concrete but…you were also… hit by a motorcycle."

"I…?!"

"Yeah. I called an ambulance. The dumbass was thrown from his ride but just had a few bruises. You were thrown under the thing though…it tore you open…there was blood everywhere, your blood…I thought you were gone," he shuddered. "But the paramedic said you were still there. Turns out it ruptured your spleen…they managed to save you. You were rushed into the OR immediately."

"My spleen? I'm…oh my god…" Umeda felt faint. He couldn't remember a thing but he felt numb and as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights he realized he had several IVs in his arms, including one that clearly had blood in it.

"Yeah…I thought you wouldn't survive. Now you have about a third of it left but you're recovering in the ER. It'd take more than that to take you, Hokuto." He smiled weakly.

"Thanks," he answered in a soft voice.

"For what?"

"Well," he stammered, "um…calling the ambulance?"

Now Ryoichi really did laugh. "Same old Hokuto!" he patted his head gently. "How about I call Osaka and tell them you won't be in for a while?"

"Would you?" Umeda asked. "I don't feel up to it…"

"No, I would imagine not," he agreed, still chuckling at his friend. He rose. "I'll be back soon."

"Promise?" Umeda asked hopefully. He turned slowly to look at the doctor, weak and pale with various tubes sticking out of his flesh. He was reminded briefly of Masato when he was a sick child.

"Of course," he answered firmly.

_There you have it. For now. Please continue to review and to those who haven't, it's never too late to start! Save doctor Umeda! we need reviews now! hahaha. Hasta!_


	3. Chapter 3: Sympathy

_A/N: Wow, that last chapter was embarrasingly short, heheh. This is longer though to make up for it and we finallly get to see a cetain sugar-coated blondie whom I love! Apologies again for a short chapter, this is a short story, though. Only two more chapters and an epilogue to go, but please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own Hana-Kimi like I own Canada. Haha, humor._

Ch. 3: Sympathy

Ryoichi stayed with Umeda through the afternoon and visited Monday evening as well. The doctor always smiled happily like he did for no other visitor. His morphine dosages were being lessened so his body wouldn't grow dependent on it, and he complained of a lot of pain.

"That's what happens when your guts are cut out," the fortuneteller pointed out.

"I guess I just didn't expect it to hurt this much," he murmured, burying his head deeper in the pillow miserably. Ryoichi reached out and stroked his cheek, the doctor was still un-naturally pale and he didn't like it. Umeda blushed slightly and looked the other way. Very slowly, he reached down and tried to push himself up. Black eyes looked away uncomfortably; he knew the redhead hated seeing him so weak.

And was he ever. It took Umeda a long time to pull himself into a simple sitting position. And when he managed, there were beads of perspiration on his forehead and he was panting slightly. The nurses blamed anemia; apparently it was taking the doctor's body longer than expected to build up more blood cells and that was why he was so weak.

"You okay?"

"Of course," he said, still short of breath, he looked at his water on the bedside longingly and reached slowly, focusing on keeping his hand from shaking. Moving quickly, the dark-haired man grabbed the glass and brought it to the doctor's lips.

"Here," he said softly.

"Ryoichi, I can do it myself," he objected, trying to take the glass away.

"No. Drink," he instructed. After a moment of being trapped under the patient's intensely unpleasant gaze, his orders were obeyed. Tilting the glass back more and more so the doctor could drink, Ryoichi couldn't help but speak out. "Maybe you're still anemic because you won't drink."

He was ignored for all of a few fleeting seconds in which he thought the statement might go un-objected, but as soon as Umeda had quenched his thirst, he was back to glaring. "I'm fine," he snapped.

_Uh-huh. You just won't drink in front of me…because you hate me seeing how hard it is for you._ He thought dryly. As he thought it, he realized it was probably true. _Oh, Hokuto…you're hopeless._

"Excuse me, is this the room Umeda is in?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Ryoichi glanced over, wondering who the visitor could be. That's when he noticed that Umeda was also staring at the door with a look of the greatest concern on his face. He cursed under his breath as the newcomer entered into the hospital room.

He was very tall, with blond hair and startling colorful wide brown eyes. Ryoichi recognized the young man in a second. Not from the various magazines he could be found in, or the mentions of his name on fashion channels, but from the look of disappointment that clouded his face as he noticed him sitting next to the bed.

"Kijima-senpai…?" asked former underclassman Akiha Hara.

"Yeah…Hara. Good to see you."

"You too. Umeda-senpai!" his attention was averted immediately and he rushed to the other side of the bed to kneel beside the doctor.

"Akiha, what the hell are you doing here?" he addressed him by his first name.

"I spoke to the manager of the dorms and he told me about what happened. I asked for the hospital name and rushed to see you as soon as I was done with work." He reached into a bag around his shoulder. "I brought miso soup…I know you like it!"

"Do you really think they don't have that here?" he snapped. Ryoichi noted his sharpness and the way Akiha's face fell. He himself knew for a fact that the nurses dreaded mealtimes because to get Umeda to eat was like waging war. He was already starting to look thin though…the florescent lights cast shadows along his cheekbones.

"Well, I doubt theirs is homemade," the photographer recovered, "made with my love!"

"And some roofies, I have no doubt," the redhead muttered.

"Like I'd do that to you," he responded a little insulted.

"Hara, not to cut off this little visit, but Hokuto is still extremely feeble," he could feel Umeda's livid gaze burning into the side of his head, "maybe he should only have one visitor at a time."

Akiha met his eyes without hesitation. His answer was firm and polite. "You're right, Kijima-senpai, how thoughtful. You seem to have been here for a while, so I'm sure you'll have time to visit again tomorrow. It was nice seeing you."

The blow was accurate and impenetrable. "Maybe I'd rather see him than see you," Umeda hissed scathingly from his bed.

"No, Hara is right, Hokuto. I'm sure you'll be much better tomorrow so I'll see you then."

"Ryoichi, you don't have to—!"

"No, you need your rest. Tomorrow. Hara, let him rest,"

"Of course," he answered amiably.

The dark-haired man left silently, secretly a little relieved to get away. In small doses, he liked Umeda's little crush on him. But now, seeing how much of a handicap it served as, he wasn't so sure visiting him so much was a great idea. _And what was with Hara?_ He thought, annoyed. Sure, Umeda had mentioned briefly how their former underclassman had returned to Osaka and 're-kindled his love for his senpai.' Still, there was something in those dark eyes when they fell on the weakened Umeda that the fortuneteller had detected as sincere caring.

_He cares a lot about Hokuto, that's for sure, _he had to admit. _Maybe…more than I do._

XXX

Heating the soup up in the small microwave in the corner of the room, Akiha smiled brightly and hummed a tune. He returned his attention to his senpai. Pouring some of the broth into a Styrofoam cup, he handed it over. "Here you go, Umeda-senpai."

"So when do you intend to leave?"

Smiling tightly despite the attack, the photographer sat down in the chair Ryoichi had occupied. "I'm really glad you're okay, senpai. When I heard you were in some kind of accident and in the hospital, I got so scared. And when I saw you…" he giggled nervously, the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks, "I swear my heart stopped. But you sound much stronger than I had expected you to. I'm so glad!"

"Great, now go away,"

"Oh, Umeda, your hair's a bit oily. I guess they haven't been washing it properly," he ploughed over the doctor's sarcasm. "Tomorrow I'll bring in shampoo and wash it for you. What type do you like to use?"

"I don't want you washing my hair!"

"Nonsense," Akiha looked him straight in the eyes with a piercing stare. "I want to help. Now what brand?"

"It—it doesn't matter to me," he murmured, taken aback by Akiha's determination.

"Then I'll bring in something from home, I promise it's not too fruity. Oh, here, I think the miso is cool enough," he reached over and offered the cup to the doctor's lips. Without thinking, he leaned forward to take a sip as he had with Ryoichi. The blond seemed both surprised and elated by this reaction. Embarrassed, Umeda realized he had no choice but to drink from it and did.

"You said you made this yourself?"

"Yes, for you. Is it too salty? Not enough seaweed?"

"No, it's…really good."

"Thanks," he beamed, mahogany eyes glowing with pride. Umeda pulled back and inhaled deeply. Suddenly, a sharp pain stabbed his abdomen.

"Ahg!" he clutched the bed sheets and winced as an agonizing stabbing sensation made him nauseous with pain.

"Umeda-senpai?! What is it? Should I get a nurse?" Akiha demanded, voice raised in alarm.

"No," he breathed, feeling better already. The pain had passed as quickly as it had started. "I've been getting a lot of pain since they lowered my dosage of morphine."

"That kind of pain doesn't seem normal." The younger man said uncertainly, wanting nothing more than to cradle the pale doctor in his arms and wipe the sweat off his pallid brow. He restrained himself nonetheless.

"Ryoichi says not to worry, it'll go away."

"Kijima isn't the doctor here, is he? Why don't you ask for a test, just to make sure?"

"No, it's fine. Look…I'm tired, Akiha. Can you come by another time?" Umeda was furious that he had given the blond an opportunity to swing by again, but at the same time he couldn't take much more of Akiha's caring for him. He was tired.

"Sure, I'm sorry, Umeda-senpai. Just wait. Tomorrow afternoon I'll wash your hair out and everything. Won't that be nice?"

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm some dying old bat! I don't need your damn sympathy, Akiha!"

Akiha paused by the door. Slowly, he looked back at Umeda, pain evident in every detail of his face. "It's not sympathy, Umeda-senpai. It's genuine concern. You can be as tough as you like, but I know you're seriously hurt. I'm sorry if I'm the only one who really cares it's just…I don't know what I'd do if you really did die." His voice broke with emotion.

A little softer, the older man answered, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Tell me that when you're out of the emergency room." Akiha said briskly, walking out before he could get another word in.

_Aw, fight, Akiha, fight! Please review and tell me what you think! ;) see? winky face! review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Relapse

_A/N: Haha, sorry for the delay, I'm back with another criminally short chapter (sorry, short story, I'm not used to writing these!) Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far (and made my day awesome) and I hope to get feedback on another depressing chapter!_

_Discliamer: I don't own Hisaya Nakajo's Hana-Kimi or her awesome and sexy characters._

Ch. 4: Relapse

The next afternoon, Ryoichi entered Umeda's room to find his friend with his head tilted back into a basin, and Akiha smiling and speaking softly, washing his hair. The room smelled pleasantly of soap rather than the usual disinfectant and hospital food. Neither man noticed him enter and Umeda smiled softly, his eyes closed in pleasure as the photographer massaged his scalp. This was a private moment, one he himself would probably never admit to enjoying, but there he was, reveling in Akiha's company as the photographer said stupid, pointless things. But he looked so happy so...right. As if being with the redhead, protecting and helping him was right where he belonged.

"Hold on, senpai, I'll grab you a towel," Akiha spoke, he looked up and his eyes widened.

"Um...hi, Hara...Hokuto."

Umeda's eyes snapped open. "Ryoichi?!"

"Hey. If you want to dry your hair, I understand. I could grab a coffee from the cafe or something."

"No, don't leave!" the doctor begged.

The whole time, Akiha had the dejected look of a broken tool, cast aside by Umeda once he saw Ryoichi. "Don't leave on my account now that you've come all the way here," he said in what would be a convincingly bright tone were it not for the morose look in his eyes. "I'll leave. Here, Umeda-senpai, your towel—"

Umeda opened his mouth to thank the blond. But as he reached out, his expression blankened and became one of intense pain. Before either man could ask what was wrong, he let out a piercing scream of agony.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Umeda-senpai!"

"Hokuto?! What's wrong? NURSE!"

Akiha was no longer holding back. His arms were around the redhead in an instant. He stroked his hair while Ryoichi gaped, and his head was bent low so he could whisper comforting words in his ear. Umeda didn't seem to notice. He was screaming and gasping in pain, clinging to Akiha blindly. Ryoichi stood, an awkward third wheel.

"Where the hell is the doctor?" he demanded. Just then, a young nurse came in. Practically throwing Akiha across the room, she sterilized the patient's pale arm and stabbed a needle into his flesh. Almost instantaneously, the screaming stopped and he fell forward.

Two male nurses came in and helped her lift him onto a stretcher, all three snapping at each other as Akiha and Ryoichi stared at the lifeless Umeda.

XXX

It was less than 15 minutes later that a dark-haired nurse came into the waiting room where both Ryoichi and Akiha sat, still awkward but now with more important things to worry about.

"He'd been complaining for days...why didn't I do anything for him?" the fortuneteller muttered hatefully.

"He was coming off morphine; of course he'd be in pain," the blond whispered.

_Is Hara comforting me? Weird. It's probably just to appease Hokuto._

"Excuse me, you're both here for Umeda, Hokuto, right?"

"Yes!" they exclaimed in unison...and both frowned distastefully. It was obvious to anyone who bore witness that they wanted nothing to do with each other.

"I'm afraid he's going back into surgery."

"What?!" Akiha reacted first, giving Ryoichi free reign to maintain his usual composed attitude.

"We're preforming an exploratory laparotomy as we speak to see what the problem is."

"What does that mean?" the blond demanded.

"It means they're cutting him open again to make sure they did a good job the first time," answered Ryoichi acerbically, but his glare was on the doors to the OR.

"Dr. Tsuki thinks that while sewing the patient up the last time, he might have cut a vital organ. This has lead to internal bleeding or...possibly a severe hemorrhage."

"In which case?" a sandy eyebrow raised.

"He's not much better off than when he was rushed here over the weekend. Especially if it's had this much time to worsen. Keep your fingers crossed for your friend."

_Aw...and he was finally starting to enjoy Akiha's company. :( It's hard, but really fun to write for Ryoichi's character! He's always so composed and clever, if not kind of annoying and cruel. Please review or I'll give Umeda cancer! Just kidding! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation

_A/N: Oh, my gosh. I have ten reviews for this?! TEN?! That is awesome, I never thought such a short story could do that! Thank you so much to everyone who's reveiwed! Because of that, after this final chapter, I intend to add an entire conversation and scene never added in the initial version of the story at the end of the epilogue! YAAAY! That is how great you people are! *glomps entire audience* enjoy the denuemont of Umeda's dangerous hospital visit!_

_Disclaimer: I can write HokuxAki better than Hisaya Nakajo with her published Hana-Kimi. JK_

Ch.5: Revelation

It was, indeed a hemorrhage. And quite severe, at that. The internal bleeding within Umeda due to the poor job of closing the spleen after part of it had been removed had been the cause of the redhead's anemia. The blood had worked as a glue, making his organs stick together which had been the cause of not only his serious pain but also his lack of appetite. Although he spent most of the day in the OR, Umeda once again survived. His case was dangerous and painful, but not very fatal.

Both Akiha and Ryoichi were kicked out at six after being told he would be fine but wouldn't wake up until the next day.

It was late the next day, Friday afternoon when Ryoichi entered the ER again to pay a visit to his 'little fighter.' This time, he wasn't very surprised to see Akiha already there, sitting by the sleeping doctor's side and watching him in an imploring way.

"Good afternoon, Kijima-senpai."

"Hey, how long have you been here?"

Akiha's eyes drifted down to his wrist and he read his watch. "Just over an hour."

"That long while he's under anesthetic?"

He looked into the dark-haired man's face without shyness or discomfort. "I want to be there when he wakes up."

"...Ah..."

"He needs me to comfort him, whether he'll admit it or not." the photographer said matter-of-factly.

"That's true," Ryoichi admitted honestly. He sat on the opposite side of the bed, figuring he'd stay a little longer and if the patient didn't wake up, he'd leave. _Hara doesn't just have a crush on him. This is more than a desire for sex...or wanting Hokuto for shallow reasons like his looks. Hara...is falling in love._ Ryoichi had never been one to dwell over such an emotion. Umeda had offered it back in their freshman year at high school and he had turned it away. _Why was that, anyway? Fear of responsibility? Restriction? I didn't want to be in love with him at a time like this...when he could die and leave me at any moment?_

He looked down and shuddered. Love or not, he couldn't stand seeing Umeda like he was. If he had been pale before, he was ghastly now, with ashen skin and various veins showing. His lips were dry and his hair was limp, despite Akiha's recent washing. His cheekbones stuck out unhealthily and his eyes were sunken...his arms were temporarily scarred from various needle incisions.

_I could never love him as more than a friend. He knows that...but won't let go. I wonder if he'd ever consider Hara? _He glanced back up at the blond. Ryoichi's love-logic was simple, but one factor was most important: you couldn't fall in love with people if they weren't falling in love with you. Sure, there was blatant and even blind adoration, but love was different. Love was for two people to share. Akiha was on the brink. He..._sort of loved_...Umeda as much as possible for one person to feel for someone they had never spoken romantically to, someone they had never kissed...well, Ryoichi was wrong about that last assumption.

_What can I do to make him see the truth? To move on?_

Umeda began to stir. After a few seconds, his pale brown eyes opened.

"Umeda-senpai?" Akiha whispered gently. Umeda focused on the blond, it took a few minutes for him to register who it was.

His face relaxed, he smiled, and he looked about a thousand times better than he had moments ago. Once he was alert, he turned and noticed his dark-haired friend was also there. His expression changed immediately.

"Akiha...what are you doing here?" he snapped bitterly. Ryoichi knew it and Akiha knew it. And each also knew that the other had noticed it. The shift in rank due to the pesense of Ryoichi.

"I just wanted to see you wake up," the blond explained in a broken tone, and he rose abruptly and left.

There was no hiding the disappointment on Umeda's face...for a moment anyway. Once Akiha was out of the room, he snorted. "Why does he have to stalk me?" he asked Ryoichi.

"Because you like it," the black-eyed man answered. "He loves you...and if you hold that against him but don't actually show him you care, and torture him, you'll be doing what I do to you."

"Ryoichi...?"

"You love me, Hokuto. Let's get that out of the way first. And I know. And I know you know I know. I'm never going to love you back that way though. No amount of time or bitterness is going to change that. This entire time, I've led you on...and refused to address it because...I like it, alright? I like you fawning over me, basing decisions like who you're going to let into your heart in on me...I even like making you uncomfortable because it makes me feel powerful.

"I know now that I was wrong. You have feelings and you...you're too smart, beautiful...and too good of a person to be wasting your time on me. What I was doing is exactly what you're doing to Hara. He really cares about you. He wants you to give him a chance and he'd be really great for you. Open your eyes, Hokuto! Hara loves you. So just make him yours already so you can fall in love with each other and be happy."

"You...I..."

Ryoichi looked into confused brown eyes. He patted Umeda's head affectionately. "I'm your friend, so it's my job to look out for you. Time to let go. You have to move on to be happy. If you don't want Hara, that's fine; I just think he's a great person to start. You know, you look really calm and content around him."

He rose and slipped his coat back on. Umeda still hadn't spoken but he looked shocked although not entirely crushed. Ryoichi took that as a good sign. "Sorry to dump that all on you at once. I mean, you just came out of surgery...again!"

"I did?" he asked as though that was the least of his concerns.

"Yeah, severe hemorrhage. You'll be fine though. If all goes well, you'll be out by Monday. And back at Osaka Wednesday. Well, bye!" And with a rare smile and a cheerful wave, he left.

XXX

_I'm just no competition,_ Akiha thought, on the verge of tears as he hurried to the station to go home. _As long as he loves Kijima, he'll never let me in. I'm a third wheel, I can make him happy all I want...I might even be able to get him into my bed...but it's pointless because he'll never love me._

"Hara! Hey, Hara!"

The blond turned to find Ryoichi jogging to catch up to him. "Kijima-senpai? Shouldn't you be with Umeda-senpai?"

"No. I 'broke up with him', he's yours." he answered, using his fingers to express quotation marks.

"'Broke up with him'?"

"Yeah, he's yours. Go back and make him smile, he looks like hell," the fortuneteller responded, walking past him and patting him on the back.

"Why...?"

"Why would I stick around and make him heartsick when you're here to make him happy? Honestly, am I the only one who thinks straight around here?" the ebony-haired man complained as he made his way down the street. Akiha blinked after him confusedly. Once he had sorted out everything he had heard, he turned and ran back to the hospital. His senpai needed him, after all!

_Eppie to come! Hope you review, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter, soon to come!_


	6. Chapter 6: Grateful

_A/N: Ah, the final chapter in the dramatic romance story. Sorry, no sexy scenes. :( thanks for everyone who has been so supportive, i added everything past the first scene break just for you guys._

Disclaimer: I don't own this magical manga. Or the sexy doctor, my uke the photographer, or that wily fortuneteller.

Ch. 6: Grateful

Mizuki Ashiya ran through the halls, wanting to scream. There was no way Sano had just seen her spare vest! And there was no way he was wondering what a guy would be doing with one! As she ran, thousands of frightful thoughts flashed through her simple brain. She needed help! She needed someone calm and confident to tell her to take it easy! She needed...Dr. Umeda!

Fortunately for said doctor, her shoes slapped noisily on the tile floor in the empty hallway, and he heard her coming a mile away. And fortunately, this gave him and his boyfriend, Akiha, plenty of time to pull out of their heated make-out. They pulled apart, hands sliding out of each other's hair and tongues slipping back into their respected mouths. They each took a deep breath, winking as she burst in.

"WAAAH! DR. UMEDA! Oh, hey, Akiha! Good to see you!" her worries instantly lifted in the bright atmosphere and the sight of her friend.

"You, too, Mizuki-kun." his dark eyes flitted from her to the doctor sitting in the chair he had just been pinned against seconds before, then drifted back to the teen. It was a quick movement, one only someone extremely observant to Akiha's every action would have picked up on. Which is exactly why only Umeda saw it, and smiled hungrily and fleetingly in response before asking the student what she needed.

XXX

With a light blush of discomfort and a characteristic pout, Umeda shoved the parcel into Ryoichi's hands.

"What is this?" the fortuneteller asked uncertainly.

"A thank you gift."

"Beg pardon?" he asked, not getting what the doctor was saying. It was a gift. Ryoichi Kijima did not like gifts! He hated having to handle sentimental things like that, especially when they involved Umeda, who had liked him a mere month earlier. Without looking away from the redhead, he turned over another tarot card on the table between them.

"Well, now that I finally got all my strength back, I decided I should thank you for helping me realize the mistakes I was making and help me to appreciate Akiha for all he really is."

Black eyes darted back to the gift in his hand, to the card he had turned over, and returned to his best friend. "This isn't your workmanship." he stated bluntly, holding up the immaculately-wrapped gift, the wrapping paper a sky blue with little green leaves decorating it.

"Alright, so Akiha wanted to thank you also--"

"Haha, I thought he hated me. Weird."

"On the contrary, you got me into his bed." Umeda answered, putting a cigarette into his mouth. "Now open your damn present."

Ignoring the doctor to thoughtfully turn over another two cards, Ryoichi took his time before touching the small blue box. Finally, his fingers slipped the paper open and he unwrapped a very fancy, very expensive-looking lighter.

"It's from Italy," the redhead explained. "We would have given you something a week earlier when we decided to thank you, but Akiha was sure he could find something perfect for you while away on his shoot."

"Thank you, both of you, it's really nice," he answered still a little surprised, fumbling for a cigarette and smiling when Umeda offered him one. He opened the lighter and lit first his friend's, then his own. They both inhaled the carcinogens in an easy pleasure that they often felt when together.

Presently, the black-haired man spoke again. "So, does Hara..._Akiha_ leave often?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" sadness washed over caramel eyes. "He's in the United States, and not expected back for another day."

"Bastard," Ryoichi muttered, making his friend laugh. "It must suck to be dating an up-and-coming celebrity."

"It's worth it, though," Umeda murmured dreamily. "And having my fortune read with you is a great way to kill time. I'm lucky to have both of you." glancing at his watch he added regretfully, "But it's getting late and I should go."

"Sure, no problem. By the way, you're convalescence will come to an end. You're not going to expericence any pain whatsoever by the end of the month, way to go, Hokuto."

"Really? Great."

"And also," he smiled knowingly, "don't be too upset about Akiha. You may see him again sooner than anticipated."

Umeda frowned in confusion, then nodded and waved goodbye. Ryoichi was left alone in his fortuneshop, smiling to himself and how amazingly awesome he was capable of making others' lives. It was a lot of work, though. He promised himself he would take it easy and not do it often. Fingering the sleek design of his new lighter, he couldn't help but hope the best for the new couple. That damn Hara was just too sweet.

XXX

It was later in the evening that Umeda sat alone on Akiha's couch. He had been aware that the steady business Akiha had established for himself had left him fairly affluent, but the tastefull decorations and foreign furniture of the small home (so much nicer than the doctor's old apartment room which he barely visited anymore and was considering selling soon) spoke of modest luxury.

He sighed and tipped his head back, closing his eyes and imagined the return of his boyfriend. A pathetic few weeks together and he knew he had become totally dependant on the blond. Perhaps for a week or two he could have used the excuse of being weak from surgery, but he could function perfectly now and had gained most of the color back in his cheeks even if he still had bad dreams about the pain. After his relapse Dr. Tsuki had regretfully admitted his recovery would be slow and his body had taken a great blow, but the trauma was over and ever stuborn, Umeda wanted nothing more than to prove himself strong once again.

His fingers ran over the scar on his lower torso, he often needed to feel the soft rise of skin to remind himself that it had all really happened.

There was a click and the door swung open. Akiha entered, laden down with bags and luggage. He walked in slowly, dropping his bags and looking forward with a spacy, exhausted look in his dark eyes.

"Akiha?!" the doctor cried in an elated shock.

The blond spun around to face his boyfriend, tired face lighting up. "Hokuto!"

The doctor slammed into the photographer in a tight hug and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I thought you were going to be gone until tomorrow night?"

"We finished early. I was offered to do another shoot for the same magazine, but I wanted to come home and see you too bad, I turned the company down. Mmh," he rested his cheek against the shorter man's and sighed contentedly.

"So this is what Ryoichi was talking about," mused the redhead happily.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, I was with Ryoichi today, he read my near future in tarot cards and predicted that you'd come home early."

The photographer pulled away and looked at his lover with a gentle smile. "I'm really happy you could have a pleasant surprise, then. It's so good to see you." with that, he pulled Umeda into him again. "You look better."

"I think I'll be even better now that you're here," he admitted softly, clinging to the ever-patient blond. "Still, you look tired. I'll draw you a bath and when you get out, I'll have the bedroom totally sleep-ready." he sounded like a dutiful housewife and this made Akiha laugh softly.

"Thanks, Hokuto, sweetie. I love you."

It was hard to believe that such a small amount of time could change two people so drastically. But that was the power of love. Akiha's willingness to wait for the doctor no matter what, and Umeda's transition into a relationship where he was unconditionally loved was a perfect storm. None of it would have been possible had it not been for Ryoichi's practically shoving the two together, either. After all, Ryoichi did not like stupid, pointless romantic conflicts. He didn't regret shoving the two together...

...they hadn't been apart since.

_There you have it, the end! I really, REALLY appreciate all who reveiwed (HokuxAki buddy!!!) and hope to see you soon, because I always have a hokuxaki oneshot ready! please review this final chapter, especially if you haven't been reviewing yet. It's always great to hear what you guys think! Love you all, and arigato!_

_Hasta! ;)_


End file.
